


Every Day I Think How

by Liviania



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, EDITH - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: Tony Stark never can resist creating a new form of weaponized security.(Or, when did Tony create EDITH?)





	Every Day I Think How

Tony never learned his lesson.

Or he learned it, but never quite internalized it.

Give him the right idea to grab onto and he'd invent time travel, then he'd return to old ways.

The time heist was a genuine chance to defeat Thanos and save everyone.

But they needed more than they'd fought with the first time, and half their number were gone. And what about the person who came after Thanos?

After all, maybe he'd learned the wrong lesson last time. He'd been right. There was always a new threat on the horizon, and Earth needed a safety net.

* * *

Despite inventing time travel, time was not an infinite resource. EDITH wouldn't be finished in time, the drones still being printed.

He'd trust EDITH with even fewer people than he'd trust with his suits.

Luckily, saving everyone included the kid.

He pulled up a clip of Peter filming himself in Berlin, playing it for EDITH.

"That's Peter," he told her. "Good kid. You'll like him."

He left a note in the case for Fury, the only person who'd be able to find where he'd hidden his last weapon. Just to tweak his nose that he'd left it to the kid.


End file.
